


Reylo, Reylo Everywhere

by xNailedIt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attraction, Badass, Cheating, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lightsabers, Making Out, Nightmares, Obsession, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNailedIt/pseuds/xNailedIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reylo oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reylo, Reylo Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot doesn't contain smut. Rey is on Ach-To but can't keep Kylo away c;

Rey thought finding Luke Skywalker would make everything better.

Not that everything would be resolved in a magical way, not that he would make all the evil go away and everyone in the Resistance would sit down and have a celebration. No. But she thought that finding Luke meant she would become stronger, she would become fearless, that the future would look promising because, finally, Luke is found. If Luke was found, salvation was found. That's what she thought.

And some of it, it may be true. Luke Skywalker is salvation for the galaxy. With Luke, the Resistance will stand stronger than ever. They will defeat the First Order with the last Jedi by their side.

However, when it comes to her, personally, Rey doesn't feel stronger, she doesn't feel fearless, she doesn't feel the brightness of a better future coming-for her. 

Quite the opposite, really. 

When Master Luke is teaching her, she feels like she  _is_ getting stronger, like she  _is_ making progress. Because of the sweat she is dropping to achieve every single thing he asks of her, the exhaustion she feels, the feeling like she is going to drop dead if she did an exercise for a while longer. She feels like she has to make him proud, she's Rey, and he is a legend. She wants to show him she isn't no one anymore.

But the empowerment, the pride in doing something he asked correctly is wiped, gone the moment she lays her head on her pillow.

During the day, Master Luke is there. He guides her, he teaches her and she's okay.

During the night, she's a scared a little girl running from the monster that's going to eat her.

She thought about letting Master Luke know about her nightmare, she had tried once but he politely dismissed it as just bad dreams. Just bad dreams.

She believed him, if Master Luke said it, she knew that was what it was. Bad dreams. And bad dreams go away. Bad dreams haunt you for a day or two, maybe a lot more sometimes but once they happen, they're over forever. So, she thought the nightmare wouldn't happen again. She had gone to bed, not wary at all that night. She wasn't expecting the nightmare to happen again. 

It's been two weeks and the nightmare hasn't gone away. It's the same thing happening again and again. This bad dream is twisted.

Not exactly the same, they end up in the same situation every time but in slightly different ways. 

These days she's trying to deprive herself of sleep, trying to stay awake night and day. The first time she did it, it worked fine. She just didn't sleep in the dark after spending the day with Luke. In the morning she could respond to his requests as if she had slept. But when it was dark again, and she chose not to sleep, Luke could tell. A tired, unfocused padawan is of no use. He was right, she couldn't even keep her posture straight. Her plan wasn't going to work. 

So here she is now, it's almost dark outside and she has done no training today, she's dreading the night that's coming, she is wondering if the nightmare will visit her again. 

Rey hadn't thought of her battle with the enemy traumatizing her. Maybe that's what's happening here, she is traumatized by the beast that is Kylo Ren.

The dream is this;

 

_She runs through the trees of Starkiller, snow heavy under her boots and she's panting. She looks back and she doesn't see him. The lightsaber isn't there, it isn't around her fist or in the snow. Sweat is forming on her forehead and hairs cling to her face._

_Rey turns her head around to look where she's going but suddenly, he's there in front of her. He's standing in his dark cloak, his helmet is not on so his angular face is bathed in the red light of his saber._

_She retreats, tries to run the other way because she doesn't have a weapon, she doesn't know how to use the Force against him and even if she had her staff with her, he would slice it with one quick move._

_But he's not letting her go run some more._

_He grabs her shoulder, turns her around for her to face him and she's panicking, she's freaking out. His hand then pulls her closer to him and she's trying to act brave but her breathing betrays her. His lightsaber is now beside them and she can feel its warmth on her cheek. She looks at him, eyes full of fear. He doesn't look at her with hatred or anger, he looks at her like he's pained, like he's suffering. Why would he feel that? He's going to kill her, those emotions don't go with his acts._

_And then his saber is shut, it's dropped to the snow-covered ground beneath them and he's sighing. She is speechless, she's frozen in place and she doesn't understand._

_"I can't do this to you." His voice says. And she's blinking, confused. She wants to say, 'Sure you can, I'm your enemy, you're supposed to kill me and be pleased about getting rid of me.' But the words even in her head sound wrong._

_"I wouldn't, your loss would be the end of me." And at first she frowns, searches his eyes to see if what he's saying is true and all she finds is bitter honesty. Then she catches up with what's happened and she's angry._

_"You're looking into my mind again!" She moves a step back. Of course, he would with the first chance he got._

_"No, Rey, it's the Force Bond." She furrows her brows at that. A new lie? But then she realizes she doesn't feel the pain she felt in the interrogation room. He steps closer and leans closer too, and she stupidly doesn't move away. "Don't you feel it? We're bonded, you and I." His breath hits on her face and she closes her eyes for some inexplicable reason liking the act. He brings his face closer and their foreheads are hardly touching--_

_Then abruptly, Rey wakes up._

 

 

She wakes with pants and yells. Startled she usually sits up and tries to calm down but it's useless. She doesn't stop shaking until it's morning. She doesn't know what he means by Force Bond, she knows these words separately but together they don't make sense. She doesn't bother telling Luke about it, because he will ask her why she's asking or how she came across that term and she will have to tell him about the dreams, the way he's talking to her, the way he leans into her, like he wants to kiss her. And she will be ashamed, ashamed of dreaming such things. And Master Luke will likely claim her to be incapable of becoming a Jedi, maybe he'll think she's turning to the Dark, another failure and she doesn't want to disappoint him.

And now she's lying down on her bed, it's probably getting dark outside and she wants to sleep, and she doesn't. But without sleep she can't do anything. So she lets her head fall back to her pillow and with an inhale she closes her eyes.

She falls asleep almost instantly.

 

She isn't holding her lightsaber.

But he isn't holding his either.

She isn't running this time.

But he isn't chasing her either.

Rey stands there, something else is different, too. She isn't Starkiller Rey, she's wary and worried, she's the Rey she is back at Ach-To. 

He looks at her plainly, one could call his look boredom even. And she is controlling her breathing at the sight of him, she tries not to be petrified. 

He opens his mouth to say "You haven't been sleeping."

She blinks. How does he know that? "And how would you know?"

He scoffs. He steps closer. And she doesn't like where this is going. "Apart from the circles under your eyes?" She looks down. "You're not there. In my dreams." She looks at him wide-eyed. He's been having the dreams too? No, that's impossible, this is just a dream, it's not real. She sees his mouth form a grin. Did he read her mind again? Or is it the Force Bond thing that he mentions every fucking time? He takes another step towards her.

"No." She warns. He looks like he's considering her suggestion but he declines. He takes another. "Kylo!" It feels strange how his name rolls off her tongue and she feels like she's familiar with it. Maybe it's from the countless times she's cursed him in her head.

He groans but it's not a groan of anger and it makes her shiver while her belly tingles. What the hell is happing to her. Paralyzed and shocked by the way she's feeling, she doesn't realize he's there, in front of her face, at the proximity he is at the end of her dream- their dream. "Rey," He says and it sounds so perfect, so sensual she can't help but release a long breath and it makes her sound like she's aching. 

At the sound she made, he takes a long breath in and rests his forehead on hers. His eyes are shut tight and her eyelids are fluttering from closed to open. His hand reaches up to her face-he isn't wearing his gloves and she hadn't noticed earlier. She feels his thumb softly rub her lower lip and she parts her lips at the sensation. Her eyes look at his now opened ones and she is lost in those charcoals until his lips find hers and her eyelids close at the feeling. 

He's kissing her hesitantly, like he isn't sure if he should but he wants to. This is so new, Rey had seen and heard about kissing but she never experienced it herself. Then he's wilder, kissing her with a need, a ferocity. She's loving it, even if it's with him, Kylo Ren. But as she kisses him back, she finds that there isn't someone she'd rather do this with.

Whereas during other conditions she doesn't particularly like his ferocity, now she wants more of it, and she's drowning in it, his hunger and their tongues fighting each other because that's what they do. That's what they always do. 

Her hands go to his messy black hair and she's pulling him closer, his arms around her waist as he does the same. And when their lips part, they only do that to take a breath so that they can connect again. She's moaning in his mouth and-

 

Rey wakes up breathing heavily again.

This time it wasn't because of terror, it wasn't because of panting from running. It was from making out with Kylo Ren.

And while she can't help but feel guilt and disgust at her actions, she wishes, for the first time, that the dream hadn't ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read this :''D Keep in mind that English isn't my fist language so for any mistakes in expression, I'm sorry. :/ I would love for you to comment, please no hate =D


End file.
